


Магнаты тоже плачут

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Брок Рамлоу заполучил золотой запас Америки. И черное золото тоже прибрал к рукам. Казалось бы, надо радоваться, а он... Заплакал?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Магнаты тоже плачут

**Author's Note:**

> бета Crazy Ghost, гамма LuckyMary

Баки так кипел негодованием, что едва не сверзился с платформы для жима ногами, на которой восседал в окружении блинов вместо дополнительного веса. Накидывать новые утяжелители он поленился, зато карабкаться в неудобное и, откровенно говоря, узковатое для его габаритов место – нет. Впрочем, в этом Стив его понимал, как никто.

От неосторожного рывка Баки, в последний момент успевшего ухватиться за край платформы и не рухнуть сверху, у Стива чуть подогнулись колени. Вес он, конечно, удержал, но подстраховать себя руками на всякий случай все-таки пришлось.

Ощущая, как под ладонями подрагивают от перегруза бедра, Стив зафиксировал платформу, глотнул из бутылки воды и, обтерев влажное от пота лицо полотенцем, расслабился, восстанавливая дыхание. Заскучавший от безделья Баки милостиво спихнул один из блинов, уменьшая рабочий вес, прямо на пол. Грохнуло при этом так страшно, что у Стива нервно дернулся глаз. Не менее чувствительный к громким звукам Баки и сам поморщился и виновато засопел.

Его нервозность Стив тоже понимал, как никто. Он бы и сам с удовольствием выплеснул бурлившие внутри, как в котелке, эмоции, но хотя бы один из них должен был держать себя в руках. И Стив был рад уступить возможность расслабиться именно Баки – так же, как любил оставлять ему самые лучшие куски мяса и не дергал его десять минут после звонка будильника, давая поваляться в постели подольше.

Так же, как после затяжных миссий, поймав осоловевший усталый взгляд ярких глаз – их цвет, медово янтарный, как у дикого зверя, с первой встречи будил в Стиве сладкое томление и какое-то инстинктивное... принятие, – Стив садился рядом с Броком и одной мрачной физиономией прекращал все разговоры, давая тому вздремнуть по дороге домой.

Неизменно потешавшийся Брок называл эту композицию «Хмурокэп, я выбираю тебя», но пользовался ею с завидным постоянством.

От этих мыслей воспоминания неизбежно сползли на события последних двух дней, и Стив помрачнел. 

– У него на нас аллергия! – трагическим шепотом возвестил Баки раз уже, наверное, в десятый и сжал прихотливо изогнутые губы в тонкую линию.

Между бровями у него залегла морщинка, а зрачок на мгновение вытянулся в вертикальную щелочку. Будь при Баки сейчас хвост – хлестал бы по ногам, как плеть.

– Бак, – предостерегающе позвал Стив, хоть и сомневался, что кто-то еще сумеет разглядеть, что творится с глазами у перенервничавшего Баки, у которого проблем с контролем, вообще-то, не было – даже несмотря на то, что впервые обернулся он, к собственному шоку, чуть больше месяца назад.

Впрочем, на фоне стресса, в котором они тогда жили, оно было и неудивительно. Самого Стива в первый раз перебросило после чертового поезда, после того, как он потерял – по счастью, всего лишь на какие-то семьдесят с небольшим лет – Баки. Алкоголь не помогал совсем, внутри было больно, горько и пусто – без Баки мир словно выцвел, расплылся, как залитый кислотой рисунок. Стив безумно хотел забыться, не чувствовать ничего и не помнить ничего – и у него даже получилось.

В себя он пришел лишь несколько дней спустя – посреди леса, один, в разодранной в лохмотья одежде. Ногти были обломаны, руки перепачканы в земле, а во рту ощущался отчетливый металлический привкус крови.

Еще день Стив блуждал по лесу в поисках лагеря. Он бы, наверное, так и бродил там, как леший, если бы не наткнулся на брошенный на его поиски отряд. Солдаты смотрели на него – вчерашнего героического Капитана Америку, грязного, еле волочащего от усталости ноги – с недоумением и даже, пожалуй, пренебрежением.

Его обвиняли (за спиной, конечно) в недостатке патриотизма, в звездной болезни, в алкоголизме, и даже прошлые победы не казались уже никому чем-то значительным. Наверное потому, что Стив и воевал не столько ради страны, сколько ради Баки, который должен был жить в этой стране.

И без Баки все потеряло всякий смысл.

Дни тянулись за днями. Война продолжалась, и Стив в ней даже участвовал, не понимая толком, что происходит.

Из этой меланхоличной депрессивности Стива вывел, как ни странно, тоже Баки. 

Когда Говард, единственный близкий друг, не знавший, впрочем, всей подоплеки их отношений, позволил себе неудачно пошутить (что-что, а чувство юмора Тони тоже унаследовал у гениального отца), у Стива перед глазами потемнело. Очнулся он от восторженного (с критическим мышлением у Тони беда была тоже стопроцентно от отца) хрипа Говарда, которого едва не придушил, приподняв за лацканы пиджака. Плотная ткань подозрительно трещала, и Стив вдруг осознал, что на пальцах у него когти – длинные, узкие и загнутые. Следом обнаружились покрывшиеся мехом заострившиеся уши, хвост и шерсть вдоль позвоночника.

Провалы в памяти, преследовавшие его последние недели, и странные фантомные ощущения несуществующих «органов», если так можно было назвать хвост и шерсть, оказались не признаками сумасшествия, и это было, конечно, хорошо, но...

О том, что сыворотку делали на основе генов животных, у которых пытались выделить все лучшие и полезные для суперсолдата черты, Стив и прежде знал, однако не думал никогда, что мутация будет настолько... Ярко выраженной.

– Знаешь, думаю, тебе повезло, что ты котик, – выдал вдоволь набегавшийся вокруг него Говард. – В сыворотке еще и носорог был, – добавил он, насмешливо блеснув темными глазами, и Стив впервые с... того дня засмеялся.

Сжиться с новообретенными способностями было непросто. Самоконтроль такого уровня даже Стиву, привыкшему сдерживать силу и во время простых рукопожатий, давался нелегко. Поэтому когда чудом спасенный из Гидры Баки, и без того измученный тасканиями по врачам, психологам и дознавателям, узнал об отъезде Брока и сначала разнес в щепки шкаф (по счастью, дома, где не было лишних ушей и глаз), а затем и оброс хорошо знакомыми кошачьими атрибутами, Стив ожидал нового витка сложностей.

Однако Баки, его способный, самый сильный из всех людей Баки, оказался лучшим и здесь. И с подаренным сывороткой оборотничеством справился так легко, будто ему всего лишь выдали новое оружие – простое, понятное и послушное его воле.

Впрочем, как показала практика, и его можно было довести до потери самообладания – когда дело касалось Брока, Стив тоже с трудом сдерживал эмоции, которых бурлило в двойном размере: от инстинктов, пришедших со второй, животной, частью натуры, было не отмахнуться.

Баки, сообразив, что едва не выдал себя, и сам беспокойно осмотрелся, а затем, скрестив на груди мощные руки, хмуро насупился, занавешивая лицо длинными волосами – после душа, в котором он побывал недавно, понадеявшись, что Стив последует за ним, они были еще чуть влажными и оттого тяжелыми.

От его недавней приятной взволнованности, которую Стив так любил с юношеских лет, не осталось и следа. А ведь еще вчера утром Баки, взбудораженный наконец-то наступившим днем приезда Брока, всполошился аж на рассвете и неукоснительно последовал своему неизменному правилу «проснулся сам – буди другого».

Будил Баки капитально – бодро стуча хвостом по постели, он улегся на Стива сверху и принялся дуть ему на загривок, взъерошивая жесткую шерсть. Стив, тоже переволновавшийся, в свою очередь полночи не мог заснуть, а потому стоически попытался не реагировать и даже голову под подушку запихал поглубже, хоть и знал, что доспать уже не получится.

Отмахнуться от Баки – заведомо обреченная на провал миссия, которую Стив не без удовольствия проваливал год за годом, что в семнадцать, что в почти сто лет.

Так оно, собственно, и вышло.

Поначалу Баки, словно смирившись с полным отсутствием реакции на великолепного себя, отстранился, но не успел Стив вздохнуть с облегчением, как он широко лизнул его вдоль позвоночника, снизу вверх, против роста волос.

И на этот раз своего добился – Стива как подбросило.

– Надеюсь, потом ты не будешь плеваться шерстью, – проворчал он, огрел заржавшего Баки по голове подушкой и уткнулся в нее носом. – Снова.

– Тогда я плевался не шерстью, а травой, – поправил Баки, вновь наваливаясь сверху, тяжело и приятно, и мягко прихватил губами за ухо – очень чувствительное именно сейчас, в кошачьей ипостаси, – не понаслышке зная, какой яркой вспышкой удовольствия откликается это прикосновение во всем слишком, пожалуй, отзывчивом в обороте теле.

– Конечно, ты же попытался сожрать искусственный газон, – из чистой вредности напомнил Стив тот раз, когда впервые перекинувшийся Баки, познавая новые грани собственных возможностей, принялся творить типично кошачью дичь.

Баки тепло засмеялся, лизнул Стива в шею и с нажимом провел горячими ладонями по его плечам и бокам, бесконечно нежно, чувственно и приятно до дрожи.

Он был прекрасен таким – расслабленным, легким, без той по-прежнему часто одолевавшей его напряженности, от которой у Стива едко болело в груди.

Но случилось то, что случилось, и сегодняшний день проходил под знаком депрессивной раздражительности – Баки изводился сам, ходил хвостом за Стивом и изводил и его тоже.

И во время работы, и во время мозгоразгрузочной тренировки, ни черта, по факту, не мозгоразгрузочной, потому что...

– Ну как так-то, Стив? – продолжил Баки страдать. – Колени не своди! Запасные есть, что ли?! – рявкнул он тут же с запальчивостью престарелого тренера, явно пытаясь отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь.

Отдувавшийся Стив, благополучно ушедший в медитативную созерцательность тридцатого подхода, вздрогнул и второй раз чуть не отправил многострадальные ноги едва не за уши. Колени, впрочем, он послушно поправил, пусть и подозревал, что с ними бы ничего не сделалось, даже выверни он их, как кузнечик. Точнее, сделаться бы сделалось, но поправимо.

«А это, дети, суперсолдат, не вздумайте повторять тот пиздец, который он сейчас творит, если вам дороги суставы и мои нервы», – вдруг вспомнилось насмешливое замечание от Брока в тот короткий и по-своему счастливый период их первых свиданий.

Стив ужасно соскучился. Последние два месяца прошли в такой напряженности, что даже суперсолдатские нервы трещали по швам. Когда вернулся Баки, только-только зародившиеся отношения Стива и Брока опасно пошатнулись – настолько, что пару недель общались исключительно по делу.

Не раз и не два Стив хотел просто плюнуть на все и удержать Брока за руку. Притянуть его к себе и больше не отпускать – всем нутром он жаждал именно этого. А потом представлял, как будет звучать его признание с поправкой на Баки, которого он с неослабевающей всю жизнь горячностью любил долгие годы и продолжал любить сейчас, и... Скрепя сердце, отпускал, не желая делать больно ни Броку, ни Баки. О том, как было при этом больно ему самому, Стив старался не думать.

По-звериному чуткий (даже до проснувшегося оборотничества) Баки, молчаливо понаблюдав за их хождением по кругу, сначала принялся виться вокруг Брока, который, в свою очередь, со сдержанным любопытством присматривался к нему, а затем и вовсе, заперев их втроем в кабинете, без обиняков заявил, что отказаться он от Стива ни за что не откажется, но и делать его несчастным тоже не станет, поэтому единственным вариантом остается попытаться ужиться втроем.

Брок, выслушав Баки, долго молчал, а затем витиевато послал его к черту, посоветовал Стиву лыбиться менее дебильно и согласился сходить вечером в бар.

Следующие несколько недель прошли вот так – они встречались, нащупывали точки соприкосновения помимо физического влечения, примерялись друг к другу, как трое хищников, оказавшихся на одной территории.

А затем наступил месяц разлуки – целый чертов месяц, который Брок, ухватившись за подвернувшуюся командировку, провел в другой стране, давая им всем время обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.

Долго обдумывать, впрочем, не вышло: уже на второй день, вернувшись с вечерней пробежки домой, Стив застал Баки и Брока яростно препирающимися по видеосвязи. Баки, валявшийся на диване, раззадоренно жестикулировал, чудом удерживая планшет на животе. 

– О, Роджерс, отбери у него планшет, он его так трясет, что меня скоро тошнить начнет! – заметив его, позвал Брок. – И он мешает мне работать.

Стив фыркнул и, коротко поцеловав Баки в губы, кое-как втиснулся на диван рядом с ним.

– Сверхурочно. Ты видел, сколько сейчас времени? Стив, ты не хочешь, часом, заняться нарушениями трудового законодательства? – возмутился в ответ Баки и, засопев, с трудом высвободил руку, которую Стив придавил всем весом.

– А что, все преступники кончились и ему больше нечего делать? – насмешливо поинтересовался Брок, наблюдая за их попытками устроиться на слишком узком для двоих пространстве.

– Меня на всех хватит. Я многозадачный, – устраиваясь на теплом плече, отозвался Стив, сдувая с лица длинные волосы Баки.

Тот зажмурился и самым противным голосом принялся припоминать все случаи едва ли не с детства, опровергающие это утверждение.

Баки любил озвучивать с таким трудом вернувшиеся воспоминания, а Брок, комментируя его рассказы, смеялся, напрочь забыв о работе – это был, пожалуй, один из лучших вечеров в жизни Стива.

Рядом с ним – пусть даже Брок находился в тысяче километров – были двое любимых людей. В глубине души Стив всегда это знал, но именно в тот вечер по-настоящему, с болезненной яркостью прочувствовал, что именно так – втроем – было правильно. Прошедшие годы и нелегко сложившаяся жизнь потрепала и его, и Баки. Они были все теми же и другими одновременно, и именно Брок, идеально дополнивший их, как недостающий кусочек мозаики, позволял им быть... самими собой.

Разумеется, вчера, едва Брок вернулся, они встретились, выловив его с утра на работе, – втроем, как и планировали, но... Все пошло не так, как хотелось бы.

Наверное, так оно и бывало по закону подлости – когда долго чего-то ждешь и предвкушаешь, жизнь обязательно щелкнет по носу.

Про нос, правда, думать не стоило – перед глазами, как наяву, встал безостановочно чихающий Брок, с которым они безуспешно попытались «поговорить».

Поначалу все даже шло отлично – Баки, не разменивавшийся на слова, притиснул Брока к стене, целуя так, что у оставшегося в зрителях Стива зашумело в голове от возбуждения и даже мысли о том, что нужно многое обсудить – и их желание «уживаться» на одной территории, и их оборотничество, о котором Брок ничего не знал, – отступили на второй план.

А потом Брок, едва успев отстранить возмущенно застонавшего Баки, начал чихать – безостановочно, сотрясаясь всем телом. Страдальчески шмыгая носом, он отошел от них и потер покрасневшие заслезившиеся глаза, мучительно пытаясь сдержаться.

– Похоже, у меня аллергия на серьезные разговоры, – невесело пошутил Брок и исчез в ближайшем санузле.

Баки, уцепившийся за эту вскользь брошенную «аллергию», впервые проклял доставшиеся им способности. Стив, пытаясь рассуждать логически, напомнил, что с ним Брок довольно (недостаточно!) тесно «контактировал» и раньше, ничем при этом не страдая, но этот довод сделал только хуже – тогда Баки решил, что аллергия конкретно на него.

Легко было доказать обратное – нужно было всего лишь, дождавшись, когда жалующийся на происходящее Брок («Ебаный стыд, я рыдаю уже полчаса, скоро, кажется, мне зарплату выплатят бумажными полотенцами!») отпишется, что странное недомогание прошло, встретиться с ним наедине, но Стив малодушно медлил. Боялся, что, едва коснется человека, близостью которого бредил столько длинных дней и ночей, снова доведет его до приступа. 

Баки после утреннего инцидента к Стиву старался не подходить вообще, чтобы «не травить» его своим запахом. Фраза «быть одиноким в толпе» никогда еще не была такой неприятно, болезненно... понятной.

Все вновь трещало по швам, и, не выдержав этой неопределенности, Стив все-таки сходил к чуть успокоившемуся Броку. Глаза у того все еще были воспаленными, но шмыгать носом и чихать он перестал.

– Надеюсь, я не заразный, – хмыкнул Брок и, с наслаждением вздохнув, обнял его, уложив подбородок на плечо, погладил по волосам, такой теплый, такой... свой, что от счастья перехватывало дыхание.

– Да даже если и да, мне плевать, – откликнулся Стив, крепко стискивая его в ответ.

Неспешность этих нескольких минут, что они провели вот так – просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга, – разбилась, как хрупкая статуэтка, сброшенная на пол. В один момент Брок вдруг напрягся и... Все повторилось – чихание, слезы и растерянное, даже жалобное, чертыхание.

Присутствие Стива Брок, очевидно, тоже теперь не переносил. Баки, правда, нашел объяснение и этому: он обратился впервые уже после отъезда Брока, значит, и аллергия на него, а безвинно виноватый Стив просто пропитался его запахом.

– Не неси ерунды, Бак, тогда все аллергики бы повымерли. Найди хоть одного человека, у которого в окружении нет владельца кошки или собаки, – отрезал Стив, в пух и прах разбивая «отличную» теорию.

Баки тоскливо вздохнул, привалившись к его плечу.

– Мы – коты, а на котов у людей бывает аллергия. Может, тебя одного Брок еще выносил, а двое – уже перебор, – мрачно резюмировал он, выслушав итоги встречи, а Стива неприятно кольнуло мыслью, что он может быть прав.

Остаток дня прошел в хмуром молчании, сегодня они Брока тоже не видели – тот, не желая пускать все на самотек, собирался сходить к врачу. Баки, усмиряя раздражение, умудрился переделать всю работу, не оставив ничего для разгрузки мозгов Стиву, поэтому в наказание торчал вместе с ним в спортзале.

Оставалось только дождаться возвращения...

– Брок, – вдруг встрепенулся Баки, легко соскальзывая на пол.

Прозвучавшее в унисон мыслям имя моментально выдернуло из размышлений. Стив, взглянув туда же, куда и Баки, тоже поднялся, вытирая вспотевшую шею полотенцем. 

Подошедший к ним Брок выразительно оглядел валявшийся на полу блин, платформу, на которой восседал до того Баки, и скептически вздернул бровь. К технике безопасности он, привыкший следить за десятком человек разом, относился с глобальной серьезностью, хотя сам «покосячить» тоже любил.

Уж об этом Стив, проведший с ним множество часов наедине в этом самом зале, знал точно. Брок, подумавший, видимо, о том же, взглянул на него с понимающей ласковой насмешкой и дернул уголком губ, ярких, сочных – их вкус до сих пор фантомно ощущался на языке, пряной горечью оседал в горле.

Целый месяц видеозвонков и переписок. Целый чертов месяц взаимных поддразниваний и обещаний.

Баки, всегда с чуткостью инкуба ощущавший сексуальную напряженность, тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу и шумно выдохнул через нос.

– Ты как? – тряхнув головой, спросил он, по-кошачьи незаметно перетекая поближе к Броку. – Мы так и... не поговорили.

Тот неопределенно крутанул запястьем и хлопнул Баки по плечу, на неуловимо короткое мгновение задержав на нем ладонь. Стив, вспомнив, как ощущается эта рука – тяжелая, горячая, скользившая по коже с удивительно чуткой нежностью, – даже зажмурился, пытаясь усмирить вспыхнувшую в теле жажду прикосновений.

– Я так и не понял, что это было, но сегодня вроде все нормально, – ответил наконец Брок, потемневшим взглядом оглядевший их обоих с ног до головы – словно примериваясь, в кого вцепиться в первую очередь.

Не будь вокруг них с десятка лишних ушей и глаз, Стив бы долго примериваться не стал, да и еще менее терпеливый Баки, который уже, глухо рыкнув, успел передвинуться так, что почти притиснул Брока к Стиву, – тоже.

– Надеюсь, вы законч... – начал Брок, отфыркиваясь от волос Баки, которые полезли ему в нос, и мотнул было головой в сторону выхода, но... – Апчхи! – едва успев спрятать лицо в ладонях, оглушительно чихнул он.

– Будь зд... – уныло попытался пожелать всего хорошего Баки и болезненно зажмурился, когда Брок чихнул снова.

И снова. 

И снова.

Проклятье.

***

Когда Стив наконец добрался до отрезанного от отряда Брока, попавшего в засаду, он обнаружил две вещи. 

Во-первых, что его помощь уже была не нужна – Баки на его глазах ударом когтистой лапы вспорол горло одному из нападавших, а затем, оттолкнувшись от стены, ловким длинным прыжком заскочил на второй ярус, сбивая с ног последнего противника. Судя по звонкому хрусту костей, от которого у Стива внутри сладко заворочалось предвкушение – звериная жажда поохотиться, как ни крути, даже заданиями не перебивалась полностью, – больше угрозы он не представлял.

А во-вторых, что Брок, кажется, сломался. Потому что он, забавно округлив глаза, провожал скачущего Баки взглядом и на каждый его пируэт говорил неизменное:

– Охренеть.

Баки, разумеется, отчетливо слышавший в его голосе неприкрытое восхищение, распушив, за неимением перьев, хвост, убедился, что врагов не осталось, и с гортанным рыком соскочил вниз, легко приземляясь на ноги. Вытянувшиеся мохнатые уши забавно торчали из копны его волос, как у летучей мыши, а длинный пушистый черный хвост нетерпеливо подрагивал – спасибо боевому костюму, подстраивающемуся под все «особенности» своего владельца. 

Стиву было знакомо это состояние крайней, болезненной почти перевозбужденности, накатывавшей всякий раз после оборота. Когда тело наливалось силой, когда инстинкты, дремавшие в человеческом виде, вырывались на свободу, буквально взрываясь в мозгу противоречивыми желаниями: поохотиться, поиграть, заняться сексом – если так безобидно можно было назвать ту бешеную жажду присвоить, пометить собой другого человека, вылюбить его до изнеможения.

– Охренеть, – еще раз сказал Брок и, осторожно протянув руку, потрогал Баки за ухо, словно сомневался, что оно настоящее. – О такой горячей киске я и мечтать не смел, – добавил он, ухмыльнувшись.

Баки в ответ заурчал, торопливо облизал полные губы и, крепко перехватив когтистой рукой его за ладонь, потерся о нее щекой. Шумно хватанул ртом воздух, одним красивым плавным движением вжался в Брока – всем телом, слился с ним от макушки до пяток – и моментально отстранился, скользнул к Стиву за спину, будто выставляя его, как самого сознательного, преградой.

Брок, зрачки у которого затопили радужку целиком, дочерна, шатнулся за ним, словно потерял опору. От него ярко потянуло возбуждением, и Стив на мгновение задохнулся, растворяясь в этом восхитительном, почти невероятном для них, двух оборотней, запахе истинного, глубинного признания – от человека, принимавшего их несмотря ни на что.

– Маску надень, – хрипло велел Баки. – Вдруг опять чихать начнешь, – добавил он и тонко, обиженно заворчал, утыкаясь Стиву в шею.

Стив, повернувшись, утешительно погладил его за ушами, постепенно принимавшими обычный человеческий вид, подхватил под затылок и коротко коснулся губами губ. Баки прикрыл светлые глаза – его длинные ресницы дрогнули, придавая ему обманчиво беспомощный вид, – и подался ближе, крепко обнимая Стива за плечи – прекрасно зная, что ему сейчас это было нужно так же, как самому Баки – тот короткий поцелуй.

Неудивительно, конечно – Баки знал его таким, каким никто и никогда больше не видел. С Броком, открытым, кипучим, прожигающим до нутра, было по-другому, но не менее правильно.

В конце концов, с ними обоими Стив всегда чувствовал себя уязвимым, беззащитным и счастливым до безрассудности.

Баки мог бы одним верно подобранным словом убить его душу, а Брок – выдрать из груди сердце, но кому было доверить все это, как не им?

– Охренеть, – раз в десятый, наверное, повторил Брок, нервно выдохнул, но послушно натянул маску. – Но вообще-то у меня в жизни не было аллергии на... кошек, – добавил он и с тяжелым любопытством взглянул на Стива, вопросительно приподнимая брови.

Стив только кивнул, подтверждая его подозрения, но демонстрировать свои «документы» (как смеялся Баки, невесть откуда взявший эту формулировку), отказался. Броку, впрочем, хватило и того – судя по по-прежнему чуть шальным глазам, он снова хотел «охренеть», но все-таки сдержался.

На обратном пути, беззастенчиво воспользовавшись помощью «Хмурокэпа», Брок оттеснил обоих в угол и вытряс все подробности их оборотничества. Учитывая, что маску он при этом благоразумно не снимал, реакция на рассказ у него проявлялась в основном сопением сквозь воздушный фильтр.

Сопение, впрочем, по мнению Стива, было многообещающим и не выражало негативных эмоций, которых он втайне опасался. Даже Баки, впервые обратившись, больше, кажется, испугался не собственного изменившегося тела, а реакции Стива. 

Словно Стив мог его не принять. 

– Можно подумать, я хоть когда-то считал вас обычными людьми. Поверьте, когда вы пробиваете голыми руками стены в метр толщиной – вот это страшно, – хмыкнул Брок, поднимаясь на ноги. – Еще бы не рыдать от счастья каждый раз, как вас вижу... – добавил он ворчливо, легко спрыгивая на гладкую поверхность взлетной полосы, и снял наверняка осточертевшую маску, вдыхая полной грудью тяжелый, пропахший топливом воздух.

Баки рядом странно дернулся, словно хотел вильнуть хвостом, как крайне восторженная собака. Стив, которого как на поводке потащило за Броком, эту эйфорию разделял, но нужно было брать себя в руки и возвращаться с небес на землю – доводить лучшего человека в их жизни до слез (опять!) действительно не хотелось.

Единственное, чего Стив не учел – теперь, когда последняя тайна пропала, сдерживать и без того невыносимо яркую жажду близости стало сложнее в разы. Каждую клеточку тела тянуло к Броку, хотелось убедиться в том, что он действительно – их, целиком, принял их полностью, принадлежит им так же, как они с Баки принадлежали ему.

На разборе полетов Стив машинально говорил, отмечая все проблемные точки прошедшего задания, а думать мог только о том, как мучительно, до боли он жаждет ощутить широкую ладонь на загривке – там, где шерсть в обороте была гуще и длиннее всего, где запах был сильнее всего, запах, которым должен был пахнуть Брок. Баки, съехав пониже в кресле, скрестил на груди руки и опустил голову. Даже, не доверяя себе, переплелся со Стивом ногами, словно это могло бы его удержать. Впрочем, взгляда от сидевшего от них в противоположном конце зала Брока он не отводил, это Стив знал точно, хоть и не видел его лица за завесой густых шелковистых волос – по той тонкой, почти неуловимой ниточке аромата, призывного, мягкого, трогательно-нежного. Так Баки реагировал исключительно на Брока.

Полчаса спустя Стив оценил предусмотрительно переплетенные ноги – потому что только риск пропахать носом пол не дал Баки ломануться за ушедшим следом за своими людьми в сторону душевых Броком. 

– Ты прав, – смерив его взглядом льдисто-серых глаз, наконец снисходительно согласился Баки.

Выпрямившись, он вытянул сцепленные руки вперед, разминая затекшие мышцы, и с нарочитой аккуратностью выровнял стопку бумаг, лежавшую перед ним на столе.

Не успел Стив возгордиться собственной мудростью и понимающим Баки, как тот, не меняя интонации, добавил:

– Брок любит плескаться подольше. А все остальные как раз свалят к нашему приходу.

Стив, к некоторой своей неловкости, даже не нашелся, как можно на это утверждение возразить. 

Попытался, разумеется, придумать – всю дорогу до душевых пытался, а в раздевалке продолжил, мысленно отмечая пофамильно и в алфавитном порядке всех бойцов, успевших уже вымыться – в списке оказались все, кроме Брока.

Баки, быстро оббежавший взглядом галдящую толпу, убедился в том же, насмешливо хмыкнул и аккуратно сложил одежду, выразительно дернув бровями. Стив набросил ему на голову полотенце, как на клетку с чрезмерно активным попугайчиком, и проскользнул мимо него в двери душевой.

Брок все еще был там – плескаться он действительно любил, и порой, после особо выматывающих заданий или тренировок, мог добрых полчаса просто стоять под душем, прикрыв глаза. Вода сбегала по его телу, обрисовывая каждую мышцу, Брок, смуглый, широкоплечий, бесконечно красивый, глубоко, спокойно дышал, слизывая влагу с губ, а Стиву всякий раз до безумия хотелось быть этой чертовой водой, обласкать его целиком.

Ничто на свете не заставило бы его в такой момент отвести взгляд от Брока и уйти – потому Стива тоже записали в любители позависать под душем.

Брок, услышав хлопок двери, коротко обернулся и продолжил с медитативной медлительностью вспенивать шампунь на волосах. Мыльные хлопья стекали по его мускулистой спине, оглаживали ягодицы, скользили по бедрам – и у Стива безнадежно пересохло во рту от огнем вспыхнувшего в теле желания, в котором он растворился настолько, что пропустил появление Баки.

Тот, оценив ситуацию, с незлой насмешкой присвистнул и, в свою очередь, набросил Стиву на голову многострадальное полотенце, словно это могло помочь сбавить градус напряжения. В какой-то мере, впрочем, действительно помогло – желанная картина померкла, а от полотенца холодно пахнуло стерильным, будто медицинским, запахом кондиционера для белья со лживой пометкой «без запаха».

Мысли благополучно перетекли в леденящее варево тех неожиданных сложностей, с которыми им не повезло столкнуться. Стив шагнул в кабинку к Баки, тщательно оттиравшему волосы и уши, и зажмурился, когда тот вылил ему на голову шампунь. 

Если у Брока и впрямь черт знает от чего (от передоза их с Баки общества?) была на них аллергия, то... 

Стив последние несколько дней только и делал, что читал про аллергии, и все без исключения сайты уверяли, что лучше всего – избавиться от аллергена, чтобы не заработать хронические болезни или астму. Чего-чего, а этого Стив, помнивший, как сам мучился в юности, Броку не желал. 

Баки, всегда чутко реагировавший на его состояние, ласково потерся носом о его щеку и, с чувством сдув ему в лицо горсть мыльной пены, тенью скользнул к выключившему воду Броку, нерешительно останавливаясь от него в паре шагов. У Стива сердце сжалось от нежности – впервые за всю жизнь он видел его таким неуверенным. 

Баки, первое время после Гидры не доверявший самому себе – особенно после того, как, подчиняясь чужому приказу, едва не убил Стива, – страшно боялся причинить кому-то из своих вред. Даже представлять не хотелось, как он чувствовал себя теперь, когда его близость доставляла неприятности.

– Я чистый, может... – все с той же так болезненно рвущей душу робостью начал Баки.

Брок молча притянул его к себе и поцеловал, впился в губы с такой собственнической уверенностью, что всегда обожавший перехватывать инициативу Баки только зажмурился, как от боли, и податливо растекся под смуглой широкой ладонью, с силой скользнувшей по его спине вниз, к сладко поджавшимся крепким ягодицам.

Вдоль позвоночника у Баки на короткий миг проявилась шерсть – и пропала, когда он с жалобным стоном, пытаясь взять себя в руки, уткнулся лбом Броку в плечо. Тот поощрительно отклонил голову, подставляя шею, и тяжело взглянул на Стива.

Хищный взгляд этих желтоватых глаз всегда действовал гипнотически, цеплял, казалось, не только разумную человеческую часть, но и животную, нерациональную и инстинктивную, на всех уровнях восприятия будил удушающую жажду близости. 

Ту самую жажду, которая мучила сейчас и Баки – невероятно красивого в своем искреннем желании доставить удовольствие. Нежный, чувственный, он будто общался на языке тела, мимолетным касанием полных ярких губ говоря столько же, сколько иные люди – целой речью. Баки легко прикусывал подбородок, жадно вылизывал Броку шею, гладил и гладил его, неторопливо, плавно притираясь к его твердому, тяжелому члену своим, двигаясь с завораживающей, пугающе прекрасной грациозностью.

Стив подошел к ним, едва разбирая дорогу, коснулся спины Баки ладонью, и тот, вжавшись напоследок Броку в шею, отступил, с силой потерся о плечо Стива, привычно находя в этом контакте силу успокоиться.

– Мы с тобой так и не поздоровались по-человечески, – напомнил Брок, облизнувшись.

– Я соскучился, – неожиданно легко признался Стив, погладив его по лицу, обвел подушечками пальцев линию острых скул, колкие заросшие темной щетиной щеки, влажные припухшие губы.

Брок, прикрыв глаза, поцеловал его в ладонь – с почти растерянной трепетностью – и подался вперед, стискивая плечи до приятной боли. Долгожданное, знакомо-незнакомое уже прикосновение вспыхнуло в теле волной такого восторга, что даже возбуждение отступило на второй план. Теплая настойчивость губ, упругая нежность языка, сладко кольнувшая подбородок щетина – как же Стив скучал по Броку, по простой возможности видеть и чувствовать его не через треклятый экран монитора, а вот так, вживую, целиком.

Сбоку к ним прижался голодно застонавший Баки, ухитрившийся лизнуть в губы их обоих разом, и почти поверилось уже в то, что ничто не сможет им помешать, но...

Брок знакомо напрягся в объятиях Стива и, моментально высвободившись, отвернулся, чихнув так, что, казалось, даже стены дрогнули – эхо в душевых гуляло знатное, и с каждым последующим чихом звук словно усиливался и усиливался, пробирая до нутра.

– Блядство, – поделился Брок впечатлениями и врубил воду, подставляя под нее лицо.

Стив с Баки дружно попятились, отходя от него на максимально далекое расстояние. Брок, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать чихание, повернул вентиль крана, с силой потер лицо полотенцем и скрипнул зубами – тоже, спасибо эху, оглушительно.

– Вот так, значит, – подытожил он. – Ну это мы еще посмотрим. Я нагну эту аллергию, даже если для этого мне тоже придется отрастить хвост, – бросил он и вышел, вышагивая с такой суровой непреклонностью, с какой и у восторженно вздохнувшего рядом Баки, пожалуй, не получалось.

Эпичность сказанного, правда, была слегка подпорчена шмыганьем, но Стиву вдруг стало до невероятного хорошо. В конце концов, они несмотря ни на что были вместе и хотели быть вместе – и справятся тоже вместе.

На месте аллергии он бы уже искал себе жертву попроще.

***

Брок, минимум раз в неделю сталкивавшийся с представителями семейства кошачьих – сделать «злую руку» наглому здоровенному кошаку Джека, а потом спасаться от него по всему дому было своеобразным видом спорта, – как выяснилось, даже не пытался проверять реакцию на котов, когда ходил на прием. С учетом новой информации пришлось вытрясти из врача в первую очередь результат пробы на кошек, пока остальные, включавшие в себя, кажется, больше сотни наименований аллергенов (Стив читал этот внушительный список и был несколько озадачен тем, на что, оказывается, реагировали порой люди), находились в стадии подготовки.

Не сказать, правда, чтобы этот результат хоть что-то прояснил – скорее, запутал еще больше. Потому что на кошек у Брока аллергии все-таки не оказалось.

– Это потому что мы не коты! – заявил Баки, от полноты чувств роняя планшет.

Брок, безуспешно боровшийся с его манерой трясти экран, страдальчески застонал, прикладывая к виску стакан с коньяком. Льдинки приятно застучали о толстое стекло. 

– То мы коты, то мы не коты, – переставив планшет на столик у дивана, заметил Стив, искренне позавидовав Броку и его возможности пить алкоголь и пьянеть. – Ты уж определись.

– Ты за кого вообще, мелочь? – возмутился Баки оскорбленно и, укусив его в плечо, легко перетек в кошачий облик.

Очень мешающие ему при этом штаны он тут же содрал, с удовольствием потянулся, и едва Стив прихватил его за основание хвоста, чувственно мурлыкнул и улегся сверху, моментально забывая о своем негодовании.

Брок по другую сторону экрана выдохнул так шумно, словно находился в одной с ними комнате. Даже его взгляд, горящий, полный восхищения, ощущался почти физически, распаляя желание – Стива будто гладило им, как ладонью. Баки, так же обласканный этим взглядом, нетерпеливо хлестнул хвостом и, теснее прижавшись к Стиву, крепко сдавил его бока бедрами, сильнее прогнулся в спине, будто подставляясь.

– Стив, – позвал Брок и, с чувством грохнув стакан о стол, наклонился к монитору ближе.

– Да, Стив, тебя Брок еще не видел, – поддержал Баки, бросив короткий, затуманенный возбуждением взгляд в сторону планшета.

Как же в эту минуту хотелось, чтобы Брок оказался здесь, с ними, в этой комнате, по-настоящему, а не через экран чертового планшета. Баки, отвлекая, широко лизнул Стива в шею и, чуть отстранившись, осторожно поддел когтистыми пальцами резинку его домашних штанов.

Стив притянул его к себе, целуя, послушно приподнял бедра, остро, нестерпимо ярко ощущая, как ткань скользит по коже...

Пиликнувший сигналом о вызове на базу мобильник, лежавший на том же столе, вдребезги разбил все планы. Брок зарычал не хуже Баки, с ненавистью покосившись на видный с его угла обзора телефон, а Стив, скатываясь с дивана, философски попытался подумать о том, что результатов всех анализов пока нет, а потому отчаиваться еще было рано – наверстают. 

Брок, впрочем, терпеливо дожидаться «проклятых бумажонок» не собирался. Когда вечером после работы Стив с Баки зашли к нему, он, выпив для верности пару таблеток антигистаминного, коротко взглянул на часы и сказал:

– Максимальная концентрация в крови, если верить инструкции, через час. До утра должно хватить. Время пошло.

До дома они добрались, попав, кажется, во все возможные пробки, только через полтора часа. Едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, Брок с облегчением выдохнул и, в темноте коридора вслепую схватив и без того подавшегося к нему Стива за руку, прижал его к себе, крепко сдавил приятно жесткими пальцами подбородок, целуя так, что по телу как искры пробежали. 

Баки, скользнувший Броку за спину, нежно мазнул губами по его шее. Стив потянулся туда же, столкнулся с Баки языками на вкусно пахнущей, чуть солоноватой коже. Брок с тихим вздохом откинулся головой на плечо Баки, поглаживая Стива по груди, и это было... Хорошо.

Стив не знал точно, сколько они простояли так – в темноте коридора, втроем, слепившись в странное, но очень довольное жизнью существо, – но очевидно было одно: таблетки, дай бог их создателю здоровья, действовали.

Приятно было наконец осознавать, что не нужно торопливо урывать короткий поцелуй, зная, что через несколько минут Брок расчихается («Ради этого можно и поплакать, чего уж») и уйдет потрошить запасы бумажных полотенец. Можно было просто... провести время втроем, поужинать, поговорить – в кои-то веки не пытаясь держать дистанцию, а сидя рядом. 

Просто жить – как все нормальные люди, желающие быть вместе не только в постели.

За ужином Брок, привычно живой, подвижный, как ртуть, рассказал, что из-за какой-то недалекой дамочки, увидевшей тогда, как он через пару минут после визита начальства в лице Стива выбегает из кабинета в слезах, все теперь считают его несчастной жертвой суперсолдатского произвола. Баки, актерскому мастерству которого можно было позавидовать, немедленно принял самый страдающий вид, добавляя в послужной список Стива звание домашнего тирана.

– С посудой помоги, угнетенный, – фыркнул Стив, убирая со стола.

– Я не могу, у меня лапки, – откликнулся Баки и, увернувшись от подзатыльника, быстро клюнул его в губы.

Брок разговаривал с кем-то в гостиной по телефону. Вытирая тарелки, Стив машинально прислушивался, не слыша при этом ни слова – одного звучания родного голоса хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя бесконечно счастливым.

Когда они с Баки, закончив на кухне, вышли в гостиную, Брок безмятежно спал, откинув голову на спинку дивана.

Баки осторожно потыкал его в плечо, до крайности возмущенный таким поворотом событий, но Брок в ответ только сонно пожевал губами и на миг нахмурился. Расслабленный, спокойный, доверчиво выставивший беззащитную шею – лично Стиву хватало и того, что он был рядом.

О впавшем в модус «вижу цель – не вижу препятствий» Баки, правда, того же сказать было никак нельзя. Не успел Стив его остановить, как он, деловито избавившись от домашних штанов, перекинулся, явно вознамерившись добиться своего. 

Поднырнув Броку под руку, Баки потерся о его щеку своей, азартно подергивая длинным пушистым хвостом, но даже его кошачьей шикарности не хватило – Брок во сне лишь отмахнулся от полезшей ему в нос шерсти и продолжил сопеть.

Баки озадаченно замер.

– Подо мной еще никто не засыпал, – с трагизмом в голосе сказал он.

– Бак, – едва сдерживая смех, позвал Стив. – Ну пусть поспит, – он сел с другой стороны от Брока и привалился щекой к его плечу.

Вытянувшиеся черные уши у Баки опустились, выдавая огорчение. Глухо заворчав, он вернул человеческий облик и тоже прижался к Броку. Тот, не просыпаясь, погладил их обоих, крепче притискивая к себе, и вновь затих.

Стив встретился глазами с Баки и, улыбнувшись, потянулся к нему. Баки, все еще хмурый, со вздохом подался вперед, ответил на поцелуй и, отстранившись, мстительно куснул Брока за футболку.

Стив, нашарив под собой пульт от телевизора, включил первый попавшийся канал, приглушая звук. Никогда прежде он не ощущал такого сытого довольства – дом наконец стал по-настоящему идеальным домом, уютным, теплым и своим.

– И кстати, я под тобой засыпал, – вдруг вспомнил Стив.

Баки, пригревшийся под боком Брока, моментально вскинулся.

– Это когда? – от возмущения позабыв обо всем, громко спросил он.

Стив, отчетливо услышавший, как сбился на короткий миг ритм сердцебиения Брока, видимо все-таки проснувшегося от этого возгласа, потерся носом о его грудь.

– До войны еще. Ты не поверил, что у меня жар, заявил, что я просто как всегда горяч как грех. И я заснул э-э... в процессе, когда подействовало лекарство.

Баки, судя по лицу и сам вспомнивший этот эпизод из жизни, вновь перекинулся и, отлепившись от Брока, горестно дернул себя за вытянувшееся ухо.

– Что ж мне так на болезных везет, а? За что?! – страдальчески простонал он.

Стив скорчил ему рожицу, с удовольствием ощущая, как смеется Брок – теплый, расслабленный и сонный.

– Простите, меня вырубает, – сказал он. – Таблетки не подошли, – Брок почесал за ухом приникшего к нему Баки и зевнул аж до хруста челюсти.

Аллергия в этой войне пока выигрывала с разгромным счетом. 

***

Субботнее утро началось отлично: со звонка Брока, который сообщил несколько новостей. Во-первых, он наконец подобрал таблетки, от которых не превращался в волочащего ноги зомби, спящего на ходу. Во-вторых, он ждал их у себя на все выходные, купил в ветаптеке шампунь, которым страдальцы вроде него мыли кошек, и вообще «сделал все, чтобы нам не помешали». 

Баки, которого от немедленного обращения сдерживали только тесноватые домашние шорты, моментально перенял суровый командирский тон Брока. 

– Воины! Пришел наш час! – героически вытянувшись перед стоявшим на столе планшетом, заявил он тоном маститого полководца. – Наиболее трудное мы уже одолели – разлуку, холод и одиночество, враг теперь один...

– Барнс! – рявкнул Брок, терпеливо слушавший его последние несколько минут.

Стив, закрыв лицо ладонью, засмеялся.

– А я что? Я ничего, я собираюсь, – уверил Баки и, крикнув: – Соси, аллергия! – унесся в спальню за вещами.

– Мы скоро будем, – подмигнув раздраженно фыркавшему, как раззадоренный бык, Броку, сказал Стив, отключая видеосвязь.

Добрались они действительно быстро – и на пороге квартиры их встретил Брок в респираторе, который придавал ему жутковатый вид – то ли безумный доктор, то ли просто маньяк.

Баки, нетерпеливо пролезший вперед, когда его увидел, и вовсе подпрыгнул от неожиданности, отдавив ни в чем не повинному Стиву ноги.

– Господи боже, – перекрестился он.

Стив осторожно выглянул из-за его плеча и невольно засмеялся. Аллергия определенно не знала, с кем связалась, когда встревала в непростые отношения двух котов-оборотней и одного человека.

– Надеюсь, ты не в этом будешь, у меня все упадет, – сдавленно сказал Баки, явно сдерживая смех, и просочился в дом, оставив сумку с вещами у двери.

Брок запер за ними дверь и провел их в ванную комнату.

– Даже если на мне будет только респиратор? – с ласковой насмешкой поинтересовался он – чуть невнятно, правда, из-за этого самого респиратора, – погладив Баки по спине – длинным, плавным движением, до самых ягодиц.

– А вот об этом я не подумал, – облизав губы, признал Баки и от полноты чувств снова привычно скользнул Стиву за плечо, как делал всегда, когда страшно хотел от чего-то себя удержать.

– Моетесь и в спальню, котики. Одежду в корзину, шампунь на полке. Если и все это не поможет – останется только растить хвост, – голодно оглядев Стива с ног до головы, приказал Брок и, встряхнувшись, скрылся в комнате, на ходу снимая так пугавший Баки респиратор.

От этого взгляда низ живота опалило жаром. Стив всегда, сколько себя помнил, загорался легко, впитывал направленное на него желание, возвращая его сторицей. С Броком, который одним тяжелым взглядом будил в Стиве страшную, пугавшую его самого жажду, вернуть не получалось. Нерастраченная страсть, не облеченная в действие любовь копились внутри, дразнили несбыточным. 

И теперь рвались наружу – Стива качнуло следом за Броком, как привязанного. Баки прижался сзади, погладил по животу и щекотно фыркнул в ухо, перетягивая внимание на себя. Стив позволил себе на несколько секунд расслабиться в его руках, как никогда остро ощущая благодарность – за то, что Баки сумел к нему вернуться, за то, что принял и его чувства к Броку, и самого Брока.

– Бак, – позвал Стив хрипло, едва сладив с голосом.

– Я знаю, мелкий. Я тоже, – моментально откликнулся Баки, всегда понимавший его с полуслова, и коротко поцеловал его в шею. – Даже «мы тоже», я думаю, но над этим надо поработать, – добавил он многозначительно.

Предвкушение, клубившееся в груди, от этих слов будто камнем рухнуло вниз, к паху, сорвало стопоры окончательно – Стива перекинуло в кота неожиданно для него самого. Пережатый тесными джинсами хвост, немыслимо изогнувшийся, прострелило болью. В такие моменты Стив страшно жалел, что повседневную одежду нельзя было сделать такой же функциональной, как и боевой костюм, подстраивавшийся под особенности кошачьей формы.

– Вот это другой разговор, – одобрил Баки, расстегивая на нем ремень, и помог выбраться из одежды.

Во второй форме все ощущалось острее и ярче. Теплая вода проходилась по телу, как ладонь, Баки, контролировавший себя куда лучше, мягко массировал кожу головы, вспенивая шампунь, и эти касания заводили до черноты под веками. Недоставало только Брока, которым в доме пахла каждая вещь – дразняще, вкусно.

– Иди уже, – лизнув его в губы, фыркнул Баки, принимаясь мыться. – Я сейчас.

Стив крепко обнял его и, едва уговорив себя вытереться, вышел из ванной, зная, что моментально попадет туда, куда хотел – в объятия Брока, обнаженного, горячего, такого нужного Брока.

– Черт подери, – восхищенно выдохнул тот и, скользнув ладонями по его щекам, почесал за особенно чувствительными сейчас ушами, чуть влажными и тяжелыми от воды.

Стив с голодным просительным стоном подставился под его руки, потянулся за ними, как росток за солнцем. Услышавший его Баки в ванной с чувством выматерился и, судя по грохоту, что-то уронил. Его голос отозвался в теле новой волной томления, будто одним правильным штрихом завершил картину: если Брок был солнцем, то Баки – почвой.

– Красивый, – с силой огладив его по спине, сказал Брок и несильно, но ощутимо сжал в кольце пальцев основание не до конца просохшего хвоста, прохладно задевавшего ноги Стива мокрыми шерстинками.

Это прикосновение отдалось прямиком в твердый, влажный от предсемени член, и Стив вжался в Брока, потерся о него, с восторгом ощущая ответную силу желания. 

– Отзывчивый, – потемнев взглядом, шепнул Брок едва слышно и сжал руку на его загривке, пропуская между пальцами шерсть.

Он мог и не говорить ничего – хватало и взгляда, жадного, шального, чуточку безумного, – но говорил, повторял и повторял что-то малопонятное, приятное настолько, что сладко дергало внизу живота. И целовал – всюду, куда дотягивался, прижимался горячими губами к и без того, казалось, раскаленной коже.

– Покажись, – хрипло попросил Брок, едва они добрались до спальни, и со стоном сжал ладонью свой член, прижал его на мгновение к животу, крепко стиснув зубы.

Стив, раззадоренный короткими ласками, которых было мало, слишком, мучительно мало, опустился коленями на кровать и призывно выгнулся, хлестнув чуть более тяжелым, чем обычно, хвостом по постели. Брок вмиг оказался рядом, широкой ладонью прошелся по пояснице, огладил ягодицы и вдруг прижался губами к основанию хвоста, мазнул языком ниже, с таким восхитительным бесстыдным собственничеством трогая... везде, что Стив задохнулся от наслаждения, от чувства принадлежности ему – целиком, в любой форме, в любом виде.

– Золотой, боже, какой ты золотой, – щекотно выдохнул Брок, уткнувшись лицом в его покрытый светлой шерстью загривок, обжег горячим дыханием.

– Мм, – протянул неслышно появившийся Баки. – А я тогда какой? – ревниво поинтересовался он и плюхнулся рядом на спину, тихо застонал, прикрывая глаза, когда его потемневший от прилившей крови член тяжело хлопнул его по животу.

Невольно дернув бедрами, Баки мазнул по нему кончиком гибкого черного хвоста – он обожал щекотное прикосновение густой шерсти к чувствительной головке. Брок, увидев, чем он занимается, глухо рыкнул и навалился на него всем телом, поцеловал глубоко, напористо и мокро – совсем не так, как целовал недавно Стива, но именно так, как нужно было Баки, который оплел его руками и ногами, счастливо, тонко заскулив ему в губы.

Баки всегда был красив той броской, яркой, контрастной красотой, какой никогда не было у Стива. И, в отличие от Стива, до сих пор порой удивлявшегося своему отражению в зеркале, он умел ею пользоваться, умел завораживать всем – и мимикой, и грациозной плавностью движений.

– Ты – черное золото, – вдруг сказал Стив, погладив Баки за почти скрывшимся под волосами ухом.

– Нефть, что ли? – ехидно поинтересовался Брок, мягко, но неумолимо высвобождаясь из хватки. – Это многое объясняет.

Баки хотел было обиженно насупиться, но, не выдержав, засмеялся, легко и счастливо, и Стив придвинулся к нему, коснулся губами губ и, жадно слизывая смешавшийся в один вкус, толкнулся между ними языком. 

Баки моментально вспыхнул, обхватил его руками, пытаясь затянуть на себя, однако этому помешал Брок. Он вновь перехватил Стива за основание хвоста, и тот под этим прикосновением выгнулся сильнее, шире расставляя колени, и почти рухнул грудью на постель, измотанный, обессиленный острой неудовлетворенностью. Баки со стоном перевернулся на живот и прижался к Стиву боком, тесно, идеально правильно совпадая везде – от бедер до напряженных, подрагивающих рук.

Судя по поплывшему взгляду и довольному вскрику, своего Баки добился. Стив повернул голову, наблюдая за тем, как Брок, сжав в кольце пальцев роскошный черный хвост, огладил его до самого кончика.

– Боже мой, – будто впервые по-настоящему увидев их – в такой открытой беззащитной позе, ждущих, готовых для него, – простонал Брок и, сжав член Баки ладонью, широко лизнул Стива между ягодицами, толкнулся внутрь упругим скользким языком.

Зрачок у Баки, кошачий, узкий, расплылся по всей радужке, пока он, низко, просительно постанывая, наблюдал за Стивом, вперился взглядом ему в лицо, жадно ловя малейший оттенок удовольствия.

Ловить ему было что – Стив, ощущая мягкую гладкость языка внутри, твердые нежные пальцы, растягивавшие его, едва не выл от наслаждения, ослепленный долгожданной близостью двоих любимых людей.

Куснув напоследок его за задницу, Брок переключился на Баки, и теперь уже Стива протряхивало от колких щекотных разрядов возбуждения, проносившихся по телу от каждого горячечного выдоха, от вида зажмуренных глаз Баки, от дрожи его бедра, крепко прижатого к бедру Стива. Ему тоже было хорошо – и от этого лишнего подтверждения того, что Брок действительно, на всех уровнях, подходил им так же, как они подходили ему, удовольствие становилось еще слаще, еще нестерпимее хотелось выпить его до дна, разделить на троих.

Соединиться по-настоящему, усмиряя животную, неразумную часть, жаждавшую подтвердить их близость первобытным, самым искренним и простым способом.

– Потерпи, Стив, – попросил Брок едва слышно, вновь растянул его пальцами, глухо рыкнул и потерся о влажный вход головкой члена, приятно горячего, упруго-твердого, чуть надавил и снова отстранился, сводя с ума этой дразнящей неспешностью.

Стив застонал, призывно и мягко, подался назад, наконец ощущая желанное сладкое натяжение мышц и жар члена внутри. Баки, как завороженный наблюдавший за ними, качнулся следом, ни на мгновение не отрываясь от Стива, словно Брок вошел и в него тоже, заполнил собой их обоих.

Отчасти так оно и было – когда Стив, мягко подхваченный под горло широкой ладонью, обернулся, послушно подставляя Броку под поцелуй губы, он увидел, что тот плавно, с силой, в том же ритме – таком правильном, восхитительно сладком ритме, от которого во всем теле, в каждой его клеточке жарко вспыхивало удовольствие – толкался в Баки пальцами.

Баки тяжело дышал распахнутым ртом, слизывая капельки пота с верхней губы, и податливо гнулся, подставляясь, балансировал на грани, но Стив знал, что пальцев ему было мало. Будто подтверждая эту мысль, Баки жалобно, беспомощно вскрикнул на очередное движение пальцев внутри, теснее вжался в Стива, сплетаясь с ним хвостом, и Стив почувствовал, что его накрывает – неумолимо, страшно и до безумия хорошо.

Мир сжался до крошечной точки, а потом рванулся, взорвался тягучим разрядом удовольствия, прошившего все тело. Стив сжал Брока в себе, насадился на восхитительно твердый горячий член, добирая удовольствие, и рухнул на постель, обессиленный и вылюбленный до дна.

Баки лизнул его в губы и, перекатившись на спину, призывно развел ноги, нервно подергивая черным хвостом. Брок, поцеловав Стива во вспотевший загривок, трепетно погладил его вдоль позвоночника и потянулся к Баки, накрыл его собой.

Толкнулся в него, замер на короткое мгновение и вдруг поцеловал – длинно и нежно. Баки счастливо, тонко застонал, крепко стискивая его ногами, подавался на каждый плавный толчок с выражением такого довольства на лице, что у Стива горячо пекло в груди.

– Стив, – заполошно позвал Баки, разрезая когтями подвернувшуюся под руку подушку.

Стив скользнул к нему, перехватил за живую ладонь и крепко сжал ее, коснулся пальцев губами. Баки, благодарно прикрыв глаза, позволил себе сорваться, тихо вскрикнул, выгибаясь – невероятно красивый, искренний в своем удовольствии, растворяющийся в нем вместе с все хаотичнее, все резче двигавшимся Броком, который смотрел на них с Баки так, что перехватывало дух.

Продолжая держать Баки за руку, Стив прижался к Броку – он так любил его в эту минуту, так хотел обласкать всего, что притихшая было жажда близости вспыхнула вновь. Брок нервно выдохнул, безнадежно сбиваясь с ритма, прикрыл яркие глаза, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и крупно вздрогнул, с силой сжимая бедра взвывшего Баки, вцепившегося в Стива до боли.

– Кажется, я понял, зачем мне эта аллергия, – едва ворочая языком, сказал Брок, осторожно выходя из недовольно заворчавшего Баки, в отместку мазнувшего его по яйцам хвостом. – Сдохнуть с вами можно.

– Ты же обещал ее нагнуть, – напомнил Стив, прижимая к себе подкатившегося к его боку Баки, ласково потеревшегося о его щеку своей.

– А обещания надо выполнять, – назидательно добавил Баки и, неуловимо быстро передвинувшись, придавил Брока к постели, с шумом втянул воздух у его шеи и длинно, мокро скользнул по ней языком. – Свой, – довольно протянул он.

Брок, из взгляда которого уходила ленивая томная нега, стремительно сменяясь жаркой, горячей страстностью, сжал его бока ладонями, поощрительно погладил по затылку, когда Баки опустился ниже, приласкал языком и губами темные соски. 

Стива бросило в жар, просто швырнуло в новый, еще более яркий виток желания, словно кто-то дернул рубильник. Теперь, когда они принадлежали Броку, хотелось в свою очередь присвоить его, взять его, пометить собой.

Брок, поймав его взгляд, знакомо ухмыльнулся и развел ноги. От такой явной провокации у Стива ярко полыхнуло под веками, щекотно кольнуло возбуждением, плеснувшимся в кровь. Баки издал гортанный мурлыкающий звук – редкое свидетельство абсолютного довольства жизнью – и устроился было между бедер у Брока, но тут же, прижав к голове уши, нервно дернул хвостом.

– Черт, – с досадой сказал он и, неуютно поежившись, поднялся с постели. – Сначала надо помыться.

– Какой чистоплотный котик, – хмыкнул Брок.

Баки, почти вышагнувший уже в коридор, остановился. Стив знал, что он скажет, еще до того, как он открыл рот.

– Люблю... вылизанные до скрипа яйца, знаешь ли, – хрипло, очень интимно сказал Баки, проведя языком по ярким пухлым губам.

Такой тон его голоса всегда заводил Стива до одури, и, судя по рваному выдоху Брока, не его одного. Довольный произведенным эффектом Баки, насмешливо дернув хвостом напоследок, ушел в душ.

Брок тоже поднялся и потянул Стива за кончик пушистого хвоста.

– У нас, – он взглянул на часы на тумбочке. – Пятнадцать часов.

– Поэтому быстро тащите свои задницы сюда! – заорал из ванной комнаты Баки. – Время идет!

Стив фыркнул, нарочито медленно садясь на постели, и Брок, засмеявшись, его поцеловал, нежно оглаживая по взъерошенному загривку.

Время пошло.

***

Тишину следующего утра нарушил телефонный звонок, который все трое встретили одинаково возмущенными стонами – заснули они на рассвете, вымотанные до бессилия.

– Не мой, – проворчал Баки, отворачиваясь, и закрыл голову подушкой.

– И не мой, – прислушавшись к рингтону, поддержал его Стив, закутываясь в одеяло.

Брок, как единственный возможный владелец оставшегося телефона, промолчал, но, не выдержав, в конце концов поднялся с постели и ушел в гостиную, где надрывался трелями мобильник.

Без него Стив, проведший короткие часы сна в центре кокона, в который они сплелись, тут же продрог. Неуютно поежившись, он подполз поближе к Баки, опустился на его широченную спину щекой, четко ощущая общий, тройной запах, оставшийся на его коже, и счастливо вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Баки лениво дернул хвостом, здороваясь, но больше никак на его близость не отреагировал – для него просто нонсенс.

В уютной тишине раздавался только приглушенный голос Брока, Стиву было тепло, хорошо и спокойно – идеальное, самое лучшее за долгое время утро. 

Оно стало еще лучше, когда Брок минут через десять вернулся, уже умывшийся и посвежевший.

– По-моему, я зря кучу бабла отвалил за тесты, – сообщил он и погладил Стива по спине – золотистый цвет шерсти вдоль позвоночника почему-то приводил его в восторг.

Так же, как и их манера «выгуливать» вторую форму голыми, которую Брок моментально поддержал, тоже не заморачиваясь одеждой. 

Баки, чутко ощущавший, когда восхищаются не им, ревниво завозился, сбрасывая с головы подушку, и немыслимо вывернул шею, убеждаясь в своих подозрениях.

– Чего тебе, нефть? – поинтересовался Брок и, тепло фыркнув, взлохматил его длинные волосы свободной рукой. 

Баки, получив подтверждение собственной неотразимости, довольно притих – третий мальчишка в семье (не говоря уже о сестре, всеобщей любимице), он с детства крайне болезненно переживал недостаток родительского внимания. Неудивительно, наверное, что одного Стива ему в итоге не хватило. 

– Почему? – млея под ладонью, спросил Стив.

Брок, поймав кончик немедленно задергавшегося черного хвоста, задумчиво хмыкнул.

– Потому что по результатам у меня аллергия на герань и мед. Мед я ненавижу, а герань в глаза не видел лет двадцать.

Это сочетание царапнуло память, но ухватить мысль у Стива так и не получилось. Зато Баки под щекой закаменел и вздыбил шерсть – так резко, что Стив, которому она полезла в глаза, даже зажмуриться не успел. Брок напрягся и, отстранившись, сел в изголовье кровати. 

– Что-то у тебя глазки забегали, Баки, – ласково заметил он.

Стив тоже поднялся. Баки, нервно подергивая хвостом, одним красивым слитным движением перетек на пол, выпрямляясь, и беспокойно прочесал длинные пряди волос, непривычно взлохмаченные и суховатые, пожалуй. Таких у него не бывало с тех пор... 

– Шампунь, – осенило Стива, как промеж ушей треснуло. – Твой кошачий шампунь! – он взглянул на приподнявшего брови Брока и тише добавил: – С медом... и геранью.

Баки посмотрел на Стива взглядом подстреленного оленя и неуютно поежился, но кивнул. 

– Ты им тоже пользовался вообще-то. От него шерсть... – Баки скосил глаза на Брока и неловко кашлянул, – блестит. 

Стив сходил за оставленной вчера в коридоре сумкой с вещами, точно помня, что Баки, собиравшийся даже на пару дней с глобальностью человека, отправлявшегося в экспедицию, прихватил свой любимый шампунь с собой. 

Знакомый флакон с дурацкой лыбящейся кошкой действительно оказался в сумке. Стив принюхался к сладковато-горькому запаху и пожал плечами – ничего, казалось бы, особенного, если бы не предательское «с медом и геранью» на этикетке. 

– Ну, как раз еще не пил таблетку, – сказал Брок и, опасливо забрав у него принесенную бутылку, открыл ее, понюхал содержимое, глубоко втягивая носом воздух. 

Баки замер, даже дышать боясь. Стив и сам нервно задержал дыхание, словно спортсмен, ждавший объявления результатов соревнования, и... 

– Апчхи! – не подвел Брок практически сразу и со стоном швырнул бутылку с шампунем на тумбочку. – Так вот из-за чего вся эта байда была! – только у него получалось говорить угрожающе с насморком и слезами. – Стив, в кухне на столе таблетки, ты не мог бы... 

– Я могу, – вызвался Баки, пытаясь просочиться за спиной у Стива в коридор. 

– Э, нет, – вытирая слезы, не согласился с ним Брок. – С тобой мы еще не закончили. 

Стив вышел из комнаты и, набирая в стакан воду, машинально прислушивался к происходящему в комнате. Сначала было тихо – настолько, что это аж пугало. 

– Эй, ты чего так этот шампунь подозрительно держишь? – жизнерадостно заржал Баки, и Стив невольно улыбнулся. 

– Да вот жаль, что не круглый, – отозвался Брок, умудряясь даже с насморком говорить с той непередаваемой многообещающей хищной страстностью, от которой у Стива пальцы на ногах поджимались. – Куда?! 

Войдя в комнату, Стив не сразу заметил Баки, который влез на шкаф и валялся на нем, насмешливо помахивая хвостом. Брок выщелкнул из блистера таблетку, запил ее водой, благодарно погладил Стива по бедру и, опираясь затылком о изголовье, улегся, раздраженно шмыгая носом. 

– Золотой резерв, не хочешь пока обрушить курс нефти? – поинтересовался он, дернув бровями. 

– Тоже мне, арабский шейх, – зловредно откликнулся Баки со шкафа. – Нефтяной магнат. Эй, ты за кого вообще? – возмутился он, когда Стив, обменявшись с Броком понимающим взглядом, подошел к шкафу. 

Прижав уши к голове, Баки виртуозно приклеился к стене, не давая себя достать, и лишь порой насмешливо хлестал Стива хвостом по рукам. 

– Между прочим, – вдруг свесившись вниз, оживился он. – Золотой фонд Америки, погоди. Мы упустили одну важную вещь. 

Стив погладил его по плечам и фыркнул, когда Баки щекотно лизнул его в губы, мазнув по лицу волосами. 

– Это какую же? – подал голос с каждой минутой все реже шмыгавший носом Брок. 

– У тебя нет на нас аллергии, – озвучил очевидное Баки. – А значит... Стив, теперь он не сможет запрещать нам его вылизывать! 

Стив посмотрел на закатившего глаза Брока, который прошлой ночью, вконец вымотанный, вяло отбивался от кошачьих проявлений их любви, найдя отмазку в виде аллергии, и потянул Баки вниз. Тот легко соскользнул со шкафа и повис на Стиве, обхватил его руками и ногами, ласково прижимаясь к губам в поцелуе. 

Брок, воспользовавшись тем, что они отвлеклись, аккуратно просочился мимо них, выбираясь из спальни. Баки, краем глаза поймавший его маневр, возмущенно замычал и отстранился.

– Упустим магната, Стив, – переползая к нему на спину, как коала, сказал Баки, крепко держась за его плечи, и сдавил бока бедрами, подгоняя. 

– Не упустим, – придерживая его под колени, отозвался Стив, вместе с ним выходя из комнаты.

Баки поцеловал его в шею и счастливо вздохнул, как всегда понимая, конечно же, без слов.

Они не упустят – ничего. 

Не теперь, когда все наконец, действительно, стало по-настоящему хорошо. Когда они были вместе и могли не думать ни о чем, кроме друг друга. 

– Барнс, в интернете написано, что герань ядовита для кошек! – крикнул Брок из гостиной уже заметно более бодрым голосом. – Только ты мог мыться отравой.

– Все, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее, – с надрывным пафосом в голосе отозвался Баки. – И красивее, – подумав, добавил он под теплый смех Брока. 

Стив, ощущая только бесконечное, спокойное, ровное счастье, наконец добрался до Брока и обнял – и он тоже понял без слов, взглянул внимательно и тепло, крепче прижимаясь к ним с Баки в ответ. 

– Ну так что, – бодро начал Баки, спрыгивая со спины Стива. – Кто к кому переезжает? – без раскачки спросил он. 

Стив, поймав изумленный взгляд Брока, только выразительно дернул бровями. Лично он был всеми пятью конечностями «за» это предложение. Собиравшийся спорить Брок открыл было рот, но Баки для пущего эффекта обвился вокруг его ног хвостом.

Довод был весомый. 

Во всяком случае, взгляд у Брока затуманился, а ладонь будто невзначай легла Баки на поясницу, соскользнула чуть ниже, к основанию пушистого хвоста. 

Стив улыбнулся и, прижавшись с другой стороны, тоже привел свой «золотой» довод, задушив несостоявшийся спор в зародыше. 

Не упустят. 

Ни за что на свете.


End file.
